First Encounters
by Dragonka
Summary: My version of how the Titans formed. First story.
1. Chapter 1

First Encounters

Robin parked his motorcycle along the side of the road in Jump city. It had been two days since he had left the Bat-cave and Gotham City behind. Two days and he still couldn't believe it. Bruce said he didn't understand his choice to go, but Robin thought otherwise.

"He understood that I'm sixteen going on seventeen and I am fully capable of fending for myself. Besides, he had this same dilemma when his parents died. Stay and weep or go and fight." Robin said. He also, though, remembered Bat-girl's face when he left. Her hurt was visible even though she made an effort to hide it, but it didn't work. He felt bad. Even though Barbra Gordon was one year older that Robin, she looked up to him in the Cave because he had been Bat-man's sidekick for about three years. He also loved her.

"I think Bat-man was sort of happy to see me go," he thought, "He was always afraid of me ending up like Jason Todd. Now he has only to worry about Bat-girl."

He restarted the engine on the R-cycle and continues his lonely sojourn. He thought that Jump city would be a terrific place to begin life anew. The crime rate was not too high, yet not too low. Robin had referred to it earlier as 'Just right,'

He reached what appeared to be a pizza parlor and parked his bike in the alley way near the entrance. "Wouldn't want to draw attention to myself quite yet." He said as the kickstand went down.

As he looked across the open eating area, he spied the resident minor heroes eating a box of half tofu, and half pepperoni pizza. One had a green pigment while the other was patched together with various electronics. "Beast Boy and Cyborg," he muttered.

"Come on Cy," whined Beast Boy, "Just try it once. You'll love it!"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again; I ain't eating that crap." Ever since they had ordered the pizza, Beast Boy had been coaxing Cyborg to try out the tofu flavored slice.  
"This is your last chance, man," taunted Beast Boy waving the e slice in front of Cyborg's half robotic face.

"Good. I refuse," smiled Cyborg, "Eat it." Cyborg downed another slice of pepperoni pizza, causing Beast Boy to gag.

Beast Boy put the slice to his mouth and was just about to eat it, when someone caught his eye, "Whoa! Who's she?" The topping slid off the pizza and onto the concert floor. Beast Boy looked down, "Aw, jeez," he complained. Then he looked back up at the wondrous sight.

"What you staring at?" asked Cyborg.

"That," Beast Boy pointed at a girl in a blue cloak and boots and black tights. She was reading a book titled, _The Best of Edgar Allen Poe_. Her hair was blue in color and cut short. He skin color was a light gray with blue-gray eyes. "She's hot!" he began drooling, but not because of the pizza.

"Go talk to her then," said Cyborg.

"Fine," Beast Boy dismissed himself from the table and sauntered over to the girl. "Hey," he said in a suave voice.

"What?" said the girl in an agitated tone and her nose still in her book.

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to ride on my motorcycle." His all too familiar smirk was plastered on his face.

The gray girl looked up at Beast Boy and spoke, "You don't have a motorcycle."

Cyborg had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. _It's not funny, _thought Beast Boy, _It's like she knows exactly what I'm thinking._ Even though he was a tad concerned about this girls uncanny ability to seemingly predict his thoughts, Beast Boy's expression and stance didn't show it. "So you want to go grab some pizza at the parlor? I'll buy," he asked casually.

_Why is this green freak show still here? _She thought. "Please go away," she answered in a monotone voice.

_I don't get it. I'm the superhero in this town and she is denying me! Beast Boy!"_ Beast Boy reassessed the situation and decided to ask another question, "What's your name?"

The girl stared at him blankly as he boldly sat down on the chair beside her. "Raven,"

Robin sat down on the concrete and watched the exploits of the green teen. "I have to admit, that girl is quite pretty. But, girls are not the reason the reason I have come to Jump City." "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin cocked his head to one side as the girl, named Raven, muttered the strange phrase. Seeing nothing, he turned to leave when he heard a yell. He whipped out a birdrang and spun around, facing the pizza parlor to see what the source of the scream was. The sight he saw was the green boy pinned to the ground by a strange black force with the gray-skinned girl's hand fully extended towards him. The black field began to shrink rapidly and was certain to crush the boy if someone didn't intervene. Someone like him. "Whoa!" He yelled as he darted out of his hiding place.

Raven turned her attention to Robin but didn't attack. She instead tried to read his mind to find a weakness. _Nothing._ Thought Raven, _Even the slightest clue as to what he is afraid of is hidden. As if he has his emotions up as barriers. _She stared at his face. It was void of emotion. _Finally someone with sense._

"Drop your hand now, Raven!" commanded Robin.

_He knows my name? _She thought. "Fine." The force field flickered and then dissipated.

_She obeyed him! _Thought Beast Boy. "You look familiar. Wait Robin!" The green boy had recognized the red-clad teen from the news from Gotham City. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Robin said. Even though the pain of the past was weighing him down, he didn't show it in his voice and kept his thoughts like Bruce had taught him years ago, like the pieces to a puzzle.

"I'd like to hear it," said Raven.

"What!" Beast Boy was outraged, "What 'bout my life?" he questioned.

"Not worth my time," muttered Raven matter-of-factly.

"Wait, we are getting of topic here." The masked teen said, "Okay, um, green guy-"

"Beast Boy," filled in Beast Boy, "My name is Beast boy."

"Fine. Beast Boy, what did you do to agitate Raven?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. I asked her if she was willing to get a pizza with me and Cy-"

"Wait Cy?" Robin's eyebrow rose.

"What?" the robotic teen approached the small group, pushing his way through people at the sound of his voice. "Huh, what's up BB and did you have any luck with the freaky Goth girl?"

"I am still here you robotic ape," cursed Raven. Her hands began to glow and dark matter began to swarm Cyborg.

"Calm down, Raven" Robin placed both his hands of the girl's hands and pushed them down to the ground, cutting off the connection. The dark matter released Cyborg.

_Why do I find myself trusting this guy? _Raven wondered. _He is so much like me. I can't read his mind and my mind is locked up because of dearest daddy. _She shook her head, scattering the thoughts.

"Look, Raven, just chill for on sec." Robin turned to Beast Boy, "Did she ask you to leave?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well," began Beast Boy, "I thought she was joking and-"

"Did it look as if I was joking?" fumed Raven. Her eyes glowed pure white.

"No," answered Beast Boy meekly.

"So actually you were the one in the wrong, Beast Boy." concluded Robin, "Beast Boy, I think you aught to stay clear of Raven for a while. And Cy, is this your real name?"

"Nope. It's my nickname. My real name's Cyborg. Cy's just shorter." Cyborg smiled a large smile. For the first time that day, so did Robin.

_I like this guy._ He thought. Unbeknownst to him, Cyborg was thinking the same thing. _Robin's cool. I always thought he would be stuck up because he works with the Bat-man, but he is not. I wonder if he likes Mega Racers 4. _

Raven and Beast Boy had other thoughts. _I can't read his mind, yet he seems to be exactly like me on the outside and inside. It is uncomfortable. _She shifted her weight.

_She likes him over me!_ Beast boy thought. _Well I'll get her, even if it takes me my whole life! _

Robin turned his back to Cyborg and hit a button on his belt, "Now then. If you'll excuse me," the R-cycle burst out of the same alley and stopped right next to Robin. "I must be going." He hopped on the motorbike and checked the engines. Beast Boy jumped in front of Robin's path. "Wait!"

"What?" Robin removed his helmet and stared at Beast Boy.

"Where'd you get the bike? Because I've been looking for one and-" Beast Boy pointed at the R-cycle.

"A friend," replied Robin.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Cyborg. "Beast Boy and I have a place set up in the bay of Jump City and if you don't have a hotel room, you can stay with us."

Robin shut the engine off to thoroughly think about the kind offer. He nodded his agreement. "Fine. Give me the location." As Cyborg gave detailed directions to his home, Beast Boy gave another shot at Raven.  
"So, where do you live?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"You don't need to know where I live. The last thing I need is a stalker at my window trying to sing for me."

"Ha, ha. Don't worry . I'll turn into a songbird, no way for me to lose tune there." He chuckled at his little joke. Raven glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She thought about using her powers but then chose another course of action.

"Robin? Beast boy's messing with me again." She said in the whiniest voice she could muster. It hurt and felt just worn got use such a weak voice, but it worked.

"Cut it out, Beast Boy." Robin told the pestering teen. Beast Boy glared at Robin. Raven nodded.

"..and just incase you don't think your there, just look for a large tower that is shaped like a 'T'."

Robin winced, " You could have told me that earlier." He commented.

"Yeah, oh well." Cyborg scratched the human side of his head.

A scream then echoed off the walls of Jump City.  
"Great, just what I need another delay. Better be more important than a guy being pinned down by a girl," he said, indirectly dissing Beast Boy.

"Hey," Beast Boy objected.

Robin just shook his head and ran in the direction of the scream. Raven and the others followed. When she caught up to him he turned to her while running.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"You are like a leader and that is just what I need now," Raven immediately regretted the words. _Great going dummy, you just let him know your biggest need besides getting rid of Trigon. Will he reject me? After all, he has always been the follower, not the leader._

To her surprise, Robin smiled a half-smile at her, "Fine. Just do as I say, and I'll help you."

"Thanks," she responded.

The two turned down and alleyway with Cyborg and Beast Boy following. "What's down here?" asked Cyborg,

"I don't know, but the source of the scream is here." Robin thought hard for a moment then an idea struck him. _You're a leader, lead them, and find their strengths. Their weaknesses. They are your team._ "Cyborg, can you do a heat scan?" asked Robin

"Oh, yeah I can!" the teen's index finger opened up and a small probe stuck out and beeped twice. "It sensed unintended heat signatures coming from behind the dump." Cy pointed to a large trash can.

"Good!" Robin praised Cyborg's achievements, "Beast Boy, what are your powers?"

"I can shape-shift. Any animal you know, I can be it," his face beamed with pride.

"That is why he is a vegetarian." Explained Cyborg. "You don't know how much you're missin' out, veggie-face," he teased.

Beast Boy grunted.

"Beast Boy, I want you to change into any small animal and scout out behind the dump. We'll be right behind you."

Beast Boy changed into a rat and scampered toward the intended target with Robin, Raven, and Cyborg close behind.

When they arrived at the dumpster, they heard many voices mostly male but one was a distinct female voice with a very confused version of English, "Tell her to stop squirming," said one voice, "We just caught her and she's a tough cookie,"

"True that," agreed another, "But the boss is on his way, he'll deal with 'er."

"Yeah, and I heard that if he's a good one, we'll get a turn with 'er!"

Out of the whole group, only Robin understood what they were talking about. He had dealt with many cases such as there in Gotham, but normally Bat-man had already found out how many guys they were dealing with and it was usually at night where they had the advantage of stealth and surprise. Out here in the daylight, though, was different.

Beast Boy returned, "Wow, hot chick is being held prisoner." He reported, "Six guys and they talked about their boss coming, so that makes seven,"

"Very good, Beast Boy," said Robin quietly.

"Yeah, who knew he could count?" Raven's insult was met with a very evil glare from Beast Boy.

"Forget the teasing, team. What we need is a game plan." Robin removed a birdrang from his utility belt and continued to give instructions, "Beast Boy, change into a something big, like a rhinoceros. Cyborg, I want you to ride on Beast Boy while he is the animal. Once you get around the corner, jump off and start beating the crud out of them. Raven and I will wait for their boss to come, because no doubt he'll have more men and at least a small fire arm."

The group nodded. _He's a natural-born leader,_ Raven thought, _I was correct. Bat-man was stifling his leadership skills. I'm not sure why he left, but I am glad he did._

_I wonder what they plan to do to that girl, _thought Cyborg.

"On my signal," whispered Robin. He held his had up. One finger went up.

"Pauley," said a voice, "can't we knife her back now?" Cyborg covered his mouth as he finally understood their plan. Another finger in the signal of a two. Beast Boy changed into the rhino and Cyborg mounted his 'steed'. Third finger, the signal for 'go'.

Cyborg and Beast Boy charged the band of men and Robin and Raven could hear bones crack and yells from the surprised enemy. "What the hell?" questioned on man before he was tossed into the air like a sack of potatoes. Raven suppressed a giggle and looked at Robin. _He's so serious it's attractive._ Again she shook the absurd thoughts away.

A car pulled into the alleyway and a yell could be heard from the boss. Robin squeezed Raven's hand and both teens bounded over the dumpster and flung themselves at the boss and his minions. Robin was the first tackle with the boss, but was pulled away from behind. "Hey," He swung his quarter staff around and whacked his assailant's unprotected face. A small ouch squeaked out of the man's head as he rubbed the spot of injury. Robin shoved the man into the dumpster and ran back to the boss, only to be pulled back again by a big, burly man with a missing eye.

"Go get 'im, One Eye!" shouted a thin guy before Raven landed a quarter kick in the man's chest. She turned to see if Robin needed any assistance, but found the man, named One Eye, lying in a pool of blood, his arm severely cut open and a birdrang sticking out of it. Robin shoved the boss away from his victim, a sixteen-year-old girl wearing a purple skirt with a matching tank-top shirt. Two silver arm bands stretched out from her elbow to her palm like gloves without fingers.

He ignored her costume and asked her one question, "Can you fight?" the scared girl nodded. "Good," Robin cut her bond free and she immediately began throwing green energy bolts at the attackers. He was surprised but pretended not to be.

Cyborg had flung his last attacker into the dumpster when a bullet ripped through the center of his mechanical body. His heavy body thudded on the ground and Beast Boy dashed to his aid, "Robin! I can fix him but I'll need cover!" Beast Boy removed a small, metallic box from his waist and began to fix Cyborg's chest. Robin nodded and then whispered something in the girl's ear. She nodded and went to protect Beast Boy. "There is no where to run to," called Robin. The thugs were too busy to protect their boss courtesy of the girl. Only the boss of the evil team remained and Robin and Raven were closing in fast.

"Fine, fine, you got me," the man came out of the shadow of the building and stood in front of the two teens. "I'm here alone."

Raven was about to move in for the capture, but Robin held here back, "No one gives in this easily unless they have a trick planned," he warned her. The grey-skinned girl nodded and stood still.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

"I'll try to keep him occupied with me, you sneak around and catch him in a choke hold," The plan was laid.

Robin began to walk slowly to the right, the boss's eye right on him, not on Raven. _Perfect,_ though Robin. He stole a quick glance at Raven and saw her walk right though the wall and appear behind the man without being noticed.

The man stood there for another minute before it registered, one was missing. "Wait a sec. weren't there two of you?" the confused man asked, "Where is the other?"

"Right here!" Raven slung her arm around the poor man's neck in one fluid motion.

_She can phase through walls. Got to make a note of that._ Robin though.

"Open fire!" gurgled the prisoner.

Bullets poured in from cracks in the nearby buildings directed at Robin. Some nearly hitting him, but most missed him by a country mile. "Raven!" He screamed out, "I need some sort of cover!" Is armor was strong enough to protect against bullets, but it did not cover his entire body.

Raven nodded and reached out, encasing Robin in a protective shell of dark matter. "Let's go, tough guy," she told her captive.

After the police left with their prisoner, the tem of teens gathered around at a pizza table. "That was… interesting," commented Raven.

Robin nodded then turned to the purple-clad girl. "What is your name?" he asked.

The girl looked confused at first the smiled as she grabbed his hand. A stinging sensation coursed through his veins as some unknown power was sucked out of him. He hissed his teeth in pain, but once the girl let go, all signs of pain were gone.

"Hello, friends. My name is Starfire." The girl's smile was surprisingly wider than her face. "I thank you for your rescue."

"Sure… Starfire," Robin scratched his head, "Is that French?"

"No, Tamaranian."

"A tamarind?" said Beast Boy, "I thought that was a fruit."

"No you dolt. A Tamaranian is and alien species form the planet Tamaran." Raven explained. "Judging from the neck piece, I'd say she is royalty."

Starfire nodded sadly, "Yes, but I had to leave my home planet because of my sister. She banished me for a crime I did not commit."

"You can stay with us." suggested Robin. "If you're new to earth and all, you'll want some guards and helpers to explain earthen cultures until you can return home."

The alien grabbed Robin in a bear hug, nearly knocking him out. "Rule number one abut humans, Star: we need to breathe!" The girl let go.

"I am sorry. I suppose my race has more strength than humans."

Robin smirked, the first sign of human emotion since Raven had seen him.

"What about introductions?" asked Cyborg, "I'll go first; hi there Starfire, my name is Victor Stone. I'm also known as Cyborg."

Beast Boy went next, "My name is Garfield Logan, but you can call me Beast Boy."

"If I have to," complained Raven. She sighed "My name is Rachel Roth. Raven to you, though."

The group turned to Robin who turned away from the group, "My name is Robin and that is all you need to know."

"Nice to greet you all, but Friend Robin, why must your real name be a secret?" Starfire's eyes showed compassion and hurt as if he had hidden a terrible and deadly secret from her.

"It's a secret identity thing. Even though I don't fight with the Bat-man anymore, I still have enemies. Perhaps later you will know. Whether by accident or if I choose to reveal it."

"Well, I guess it is settled," Cyborg's voice boomed changing the subject. He respected and understood Robin's thought. He glanced at the group of new friends, _and apparently, so does Raven. _"We leave for the Titans Tower!"

Sixteen minutes later, Cyborg parked his car in the garage of the large 'T' tower. "Home sweet home!" he climbed out of the car with Beast Boy and Starfire behind him. Robin's motorcycle came up the road a few seconds later. "Wow, that's a fast bike," Cyborg said, "I've never seen anything keep up with my baby." He patted his car's hood affectionately.

"It's supposedly able to catch up with any car. Made you high speed chases." Robin looked hard at the car, "Was this made by Wayne Enterprises?" Cyborg nodded "yeah, how'd you know?"

"It has the same design as the Bat-mobile." Robin stated matter-of-factly. "It's the smaller slower version."

"If it's slower, I can't imagine the Bat-mobile." Cyborg whistled.

"Maybe I can help you. I've worked on the 'mobile before and know most of the systems."

"Sure," Raven came just as Cyborg answered.

"Is this your home?" she asked Beast Boy.

He nodded, proudly. "Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's… nice. I might stay here."

"What about you're other home?" Beast Boy inquired.

Raven lowered her head, "I don't have one." She whispered.

Beast Boy smile widened, "Then welcome home," he held his arms open wide in a welcoming manner and Raven smiled for one millisecond.

Cyborg opened the door and ushered everyone inside the tower. "This is the inside I'll give the tour later. As for now, we have to celebrate the joining of our three new members in crime-fighting-"

Raven interrupted him, "Wait that is assuming I'm going to join you…" Her voice trailed off as she caught Robin's emotionless stare. She wanted to get to know him, the real him and this could be her key to see why she felt so weird around him. _It's not love. It is more of a feeling of familiarity that I've met him before_. She though a second then formulated a plan. "I'll join under one condition."

"And that is?" Cyborg's human eyebrow arched.

"Robin is the leader."

The room grew quiet until Cyborg voiced his agreement, "Well, he'll have to deal with Earth-boy over the, besides that, he should be okay."

"Then it is settled. The Titans who are Teenagers have been founded and this does call for celebration!" Starfire's voice echoed throughout the soon-to-be busy corridors of the building.

But unbeknownst to them, a figure dressed in black and orange monitered their merriment. "I have followed you throughout your journey from the dank dark pit of Gotham to this semi-joyous city of Jump City. Soon, Robin, both you and that girl Raven shall discover both of your histories and your friendships with not only your friends but each other will be tested." His one eye stared eerily at the Tower, "you can't run from me forever. Everyone dies, but I can make you into a Legend. All you to have to do is join me."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the Titans had been created and the police force was already approving their cooperation to help enforce the law even though there was nothing major happening. Robbery over here and sabotage over there, nothing special. Only Robin was suspecting a large wave. "Calm down, dude," Beast Boy warned, "Too much stress. Relax and play Mega Racers 4 or something." That was an offer that Robin couldn't refuse. He jumped over the couch and landed next to the changling and began playing the racing game until the game's screen disappeared and was replaced by the chief of police.

"Hello Teen Titans, there has been a series of kidnappings going on today. So far five people have been reported missing."

Raven walked slowly to the couch followed by Cyborg and Starfire. "How come we were not notified sooner?" she asked.

"We just discovered this an hour ago with this surveillance tape." The screen cut into half and began to play the tape. _A man walks into a Wayne Enterprises and seems to be talking to the receptionist when an explosion rocked the building. The threat appeared to be a man clad in orange and grey. His mask only revealed one eye on the let side but none on the black side. He snatched the man at the desk and shot the receptionist in the head with a pistol then, before leaving, shot the camera. The feed ended. _"Well?" asked the chief, "What do you make of it?"

Robin stepped back. He had seen both of those men before. One was George Samson, the leader in nanotech technology. He was able to create microscopic robots, or 'nanobots,' that entered the human body via a laser and was sent to cells to heal. The other he had only seen in nightmares. He didn't have dreams anymore. No, not since his parents died. Only nightmares now. Nightmares or nothing at all.

Raven's soft voice broke his thoughts, "We'll look into it." She turned to Robin. "Your instructions?"

Robin thought a second then answered, "Send us a list of all those taken and from where." The chief nodded and then a piece of paper with names printed on them. Robin mentally scanned the names, but one name caught his eye; _Rose Wilson_. That's when everything Bruce told him about Rose came flashing back. Slade Wilson, he kidnapped his own daughter.

"Friend Robin, are you okay?" Starfire's caring voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Star. I'm fine." He gave the girl a small empty smile and a hug. "I just have to be alone for a while. Cyborg, you're in control."

Cyborg looked at his leader, "What do we do?"

"I don't care. Go on patrol or something, just leave me alone." Robin called as he turned the corner.

The other Titans looked at each other then at Raven, "What?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. She was the only one out of the whole team that could reach him and get deep down, even without her powers. "Fine,"

Robin opened the door to his room and plopped down on the bed heavily. He looked at the list again to see if there was any mistake. None. He sighed. "He's here. The man from my dreams and Bat-man's worst sane foe is here. How can I lead a team of ill-prepared pubescent super-powered teens against this man.?" Raven, who was behind the door, heard this and suppressed a giggle. It was true; they had no formal training and beat all the thugs by brute force. But this man, Robin made him sound like a tactician. She phased through the door. "Hello Raven." He acknowledged the girl without looking up.

"How'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're the only one who can phase through walls. What's up?" He sat up straight and looked at the gothic girl.

"I was just wondering about this guy-"

"Slade?"

"Slade." She sat next to him. "What is so special about him?"

Robin shook his head. "I've had dreams about him before, actually more like nightmares, like I have seen him somewhere."

"Have you?" raven inquired.

"No, only heard his police record from the Bat-man. He was a mercenary with enhanced human abilities; mentally as well as physically. In Gotham City he went by the name Deathstroke. His real name is Slade Wilson" The Boy Wonder shook his head. "The weirdest thing is he kidnapped his own daughter, Rose Wilson."

"Is she a scientist?"

"No."

The two exited Robin's room and headed for the living room to find it empty. There was a note on the table. It read: _Dearest friends Raven and Robin;_

_As the commander Friend Cyborg declared that we should go out for a pizza pie then investigate the strange dissapearences. Look forward to hearing and seeing all of you soon._

_Lots of X's and O's (whatever that means)_

_Starfire._

Robin grinned, "Why don't we get a head start?"

Robin and Raven approached the burned out building of Wayne Enterprises Inc. and began searching for anything that could lead to a clue to where the victim, George Samson, was taken. "Anything?" asked Raven

Robin shook his head then stopped, "Hello? What's this?" he pulled out what appeared to be a canister that was shaped like a grenade.

"If the police searched this place earlier, how could they miss this?" Raven mentioned.

"Maybe they didn't. It could have been placed here on purpose after they left." He activated the bottle-like object and a foul odor was emitted. Robin immediately recognized the gas and instructed Raven to cover her nose and not to breathe. The two then headed for the opening, but not before Raven had accidentally breathed in some of the nerve gas. Within seconds after they escaped she collapsed in Robin's arms. "Raven!" he checked her pulse to make sure she was still breathing then carefully laid her down when he heard a sound. "I know you're here," Robin called out. "You can't hide from me!"

"Ah, my dear boy. I don't mean to hide from you," answered a cold voice. Robin turned to see Slade standing a few feet away with his hands fingering the trigger of a rifle. "But please," he gestured warmly with the barrel of the weapon to the top of a nearby building, "Let's talk…"


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy had so far eaten six pizzas and were working on their seventh when Starfire began to talk, "Shouldn't we get moving to capture the kidnapper?"

"After this bite," replied Beast Boy as he downed some soda and took a bite of his cheese pizza.

"Let's go, now." Cyborg said, "Starfire's right," he snatched the slice and threw it on the ground. "We need to leave."

"Who put you in charge?" challenged Beast Boy.

"Robin," answered Starfire and Cyborg at the same time.

"Oh, right. I'll follow you."

The trio got to the building and found Raven just recovering consciousness. "Raven!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "What happened?"

Raven looked around in a daze, "Robin accidentally released some kind of gas. It knocked me out, I guess." She looked around again, this time more frantically, "Robin, where's Robin?"

Her teammates shook their heads, "he's not here," answered Beast Boy.

"Obviously," Raven said. She flashed the boy a tired stare.

"Well where is Friend Robin now?" Starfire questioned.

"That's what I want to know Star," Cyborg looked to the building to his right.

"Robin, you sure are a piece of work," Slade's ominous voice echoed through the large building. "I should know, I've fought you before and, to my surprise, you beat me."

Robin looked up at the older man, "When was this? I haven't seen you before."

"Ah, but you have. Only you don't remember it. But it wasn't a physical fight it was a mental fight. Two years ago when you first joined Bat-man in his fight for his version sense of justice I sent a letter to you with riddles on it. First you thought is was the Riddler, then somehow I gave my self away. I'll never understand how you found out is was someone else."

Robin hung his head, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, it is not just you, my dear boy. It's you and that girl, Raven." Slade turned his back to Robin. "I want you to join me and together we can become a family. A family that rules the world." 

"A totalitarian government?" Robin inquired.

Slade's head nodded, "Yes and when we die, people will remember us forever."

"How do we come into play?" Robin asked again stalling for time an thinking of a plan.

"With your intellect and knowledge of technology, Raven's demonic powers, and my leadership and martial arts skill only matched by you and the Bat-man, we could become an unstoppable force."

"Why do you think that I'm smart?"

"Look at you." Slade's voice sounded surprised at the question, "You were trained by the Bat-man and figured out his identity along with the identity of the Robin before you, Dick Grayson. You are a remarkable lad, Tim."

Robin tensed up. How did this man figure out his identity? "How'd you know?" Robin was furious but was able to keep his temper in check.

Slade ignored the question and continued. "For example; you could have chosen to attack me from behind moments ago but chose not to, why?"

"Because I do not make the mistake many others do, I don't underestimate my opponent."

"Good, but I'm not your opponent…yet. I can be your friend, ally, father." Slade turned back and faced Robin.

"I have no family save Bat-man and now the Titans." Robin stood straight. Even though he hated talking about the subject of his parents, who had been murdered, he showed no weakness.

"Ever since I saw you walking down the street that day I-"

Robin cut Slade off, "What do you mean? I've never seen you in my life besides now and pictures!"

"how contraire," Slade answered, "I saw you and your potential and knew what I had to do. I arranged for the murder of your family." 

"No!" Robin leapt at the murderer.

"Relax, Robin." came Slade's calm voice, "I didn't do it. In fact I was tentative at first, but I knew it was for your own good."

"My own _good?_" Robin swung his bo staff at the man, but missed, "You killed my family, how is that good?"

Slade dodged another blow and then kicked Robin in the back, "Don't give into your hatred for me, there is a logical explanation for my actions. Now sit tight, boy." He kicked the bo staff out of Robin's hand then caught it in midair. "I didn't want your talent to be wasted." The man continued, "If you grew up in a normal family, you would have been numbed to the effects of death and would become a soft-hearted person. I couldn't have that. So I arranged for them to die."

"Robin took deep breathes, "I ask again; why?"

"I suppose you could say I saw a lot of myself in you, Tim."

"I am _not _a murderer." Robin seethed.

"Perhaps." Slade again turned back to the window. "I was about to find you to train you, but the Bat-man, like always, had other plans."

"What do you mean 'other plans?'" Robin asked. He was slowly making his way to the door.

"Simple. Richard John Grayson: I hired Boss Zucco to kill his parents, Bat-man found him. Jason Peter Todd: hired Killer Croc to kill the parents. Again to my dismay, Bat-man finds him first. Now you have left Bat-man. You, Timothy Drake--"

"I'm leaving," Robin didn't' like where this was going. He tried the door and found it locked.

"Don't even try to bash it. I rigged it. The person who opens that door will die." Robin backed away. "Good boy. Skip the rest if it feels uncomfortable. To the point; are you game?"

Robin didn't take long to answer, "Never." The word rolled off his tongue like a curse. "No if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." He threw a small explosive at the wall which resulted in a large gash.

Surprisingly, Slade let him go. "On day you both shall join me. If not by choice, then by force."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Teen Titans.'

Sorry for the late post, but school work had to be done first. 9th grade is fun, but the teachers stink! Not that you care…

Robin fell through the hole in the wall onto the street. He got up, brushed himself off, and then run full speed into the street, not looking back. _On day you both shall join me. If not by choice, then by force. _Slade's words still ringing in his ears. _Why, of all people, did he have to choose me?_ Robin thought. _This isn't fair. _ His mind was still racing faster than the Bat-mobile when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Friend Robin!!!!" Starfire's excited voice broke his concentration, "I have found you at long last!"

"Um, nice to see you too, Star." Robin struggled to escape her crushing hug, "But please, let go!"

The girl heard the urgency in his voice and partially obeyed his wishes; letting go of the hug, but still held his had firmly. "The others have been searching far and wide for you. Where were you?"

Robin decided to tell the others later. "I'll let you know later."

Starfire nodded and then flew into the air with Robin in tow.

The Titans gathered in the T.V. room as Starfire began to prepare another one of her 'scrumptious' meals. "So, buddy. Where did ya go?" Beast Boy asked as he started a game of Mega Racers 4.

Robin sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell them of his 'adventure' with their new enemy, "Um, Cyborg? Was there any mail today?"

Cyborg stared harshly at Robin, "You're keeping something from us that could return to hurt us."

"Cyborg's right, Robin," Raven added, "And you know with my power, I'm rarely wrong."

Robin turned his head away. After what Slade told him, he didn't feel up for a public confession. "I'm just tired." As soon as the words exited his mouth, he felt a prying in his mind. It felt as though a hand was pulling his mind apart. "Ahhh!" he screamed. He opened his eyes and saw all the Titans staring at him, but Raven was staring the hardest.

"'The secret may be dangerous but they mustn't know…' Hey!?" Raven exclaimed. An unseen force was pushing her out.

"Get out!" Robin held his head trying desperately to control his anger which was building by the second. "Get out!" With that last phrase, the last emotional barrier was up and Raven's power was shot out of his head, flinging her back into the wall. Robin stood and faced his team.

"What did he tell you, Tim?" Raven questioned.

The look on his face was of pure resentment and, without a word, he left the presence of the Titans.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy turned to Raven, "Talk to him."

Raven shook her head, "I can't. Not after what I just did. I betrayed his trust. Those barriers are stronger than ever… for the time being,"

"Well someone has to talk to him." Beast Boy answered back.

Starfire took the opportunity, "I'll talk to friend Robin," she volunteered. And without waiting for an answer or comment, she left to talk to her leader.

Robin collapsed in his room on the floor. That is why he had seen the man Slade before in his dreams. The murder; it was all coming back now. "Why? If Bat-man had been there, my family would still be alive today." Then he thought about all the good times he had. If he hadn't been orphaned as a child, he wouldn't have met the Titans. But more importantly, if he hadn't join the Bat-clan, the Bat-man would become even more sadistic and emotionally unstable. Ever since Jason had been killed, Bat-man had become a maniac. "My mother always told me that all things happen for a good cause; a greater purpose, but I still miss my parents. If it hadn't been for that devil incarnate, Slade, they would still be alive."

With great difficulty, Robin crouched next to his bed, and, for the first time in a very long time, he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire hummed as she skipped up the stairs that lead to Robin's room. Before she arrived, though, she opened her room door which was two rooms down. No one had been in her room ever since she joined the Titans, but if someone did enter he would find many pictures of Robin pasted on the wall and stuffed inside drawers. Ever since that day she had been saved by Robin, she became obsessed with him and tried to find out every little detail about his life. She sat down on a chair and thought hard. This would be her first time talking to the human one-on-one. She finally gathered up enough willpower and went to see Robin.

Robin tried to fall asleep but his body wouldn't let him. He was too tense. "I really could use one of Barbra's massages," he though aloud. He lay facing the ceiling for a couple more minutes then sat at his computer. "Slade Wilson," He typed the man's name into Gotham's Most Wanted website and got a surprising result. "He's not there anymore?" he questioned. "Then where did he go?" He read the 'new base' section, "'Jump city.'" Robin slapped his forehead hard, "Of all the luck. He really is serious!"

Right then he heard a soft tapping at the door followed by a sweet, familiar voice, "Friend Robin? Are you well?" It was Starfire. Robin smiled as he headed for the door to let the

cheery alien inside.

"Yeah, Star. I'm fine." He opened the door and let Starfire into his room. "What do you want?" As soon as the words exited his mouth, he regretted them and cursed himself for being so blunt.

But, to his surprise, instead of leaving, Starfire smiled, "It's not just me who is worried about you, it's the whole team." her smile disappeared as she remembered the look he had given the whole team earlier. "Is that how the Bat-man treated you, Robin?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"He doesn't sound like a nice man to be a friend to." She said thoughtfully.

Robin chuckled, "Well, you have to see the environment we come from. Not every person on the street has you're best interest at heart."

"Oh," Starfire replied, still thinking about the mysterious Bat-man that her leader previously worked for.

"The other reason I was angry was because Raven probed my mind without permission. She found out my secret identity."

"Why is that so important?" Starfire asked. She couldn't see the point of doing good deeds and not wanting anyone to know it was you.

Robin sighed, "If you do something good, say put a robber in jail, then when the robber gets out on bail or something, he's gonna look for the one who put him in. If you are dressed and named mysteriously, then the chances he'll want to look for you are smaller. Also, want a normal life; I don't think any hero wants to go to the mall as Superman or Cat-man."

Finally some of the logic behind 'secret identities' penetrated Starfire's skull. "Give me another identity, please."

"What was you're birth name?"

" Koriand'r'" She replied intently.

"Uh, okay. Kory Andrews? How's that?" Robin said.

Starfire smiled, "Wonderful!"

She was about to exit when another question formulated in her head, "Robin, do you hate us?"

Even though she asked in innocence, the words stung and hit him as if he had been socked hard in the stomach. "No, Star. I don't."

"Would you say you love us?" That happy beam retuned.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Robin smiled as Starfire began to walk out. "You can stop by anytime you want," ha called to her as she left down the hall. She turned around and flashed him a flirty smile before walking down the stairs.

He closed the door, smile gone. That last question, he had not answered truthfully. He hadn't felt love since his parents were killed. Not even Barbra. But Starfire? Maybe. But what about Raven? With his head full of questions, Robin fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been weeks since Bat-man had heard from Slade or Robin and he wondered about how both were doing, "Bat-girl, I want you to contact the local authorities in Jump City. No doubt they can tell me something about Robin's whereabouts." Bat-girl nodded and obediently began her new task.

"Master Bruce, there is a guest for you." Alfred informed over the intercom.

"Who is it?" Bat-man asked back.

"Richard Grayson." came the response.

Bat-man smiled and thought about the good times with the first Robin. Then he thought about Dick's job as a journalist_. He could have some information on Tim,_ He thought. He quickly changed into Bruce Wayne and went up the 'Cave's stairs t talk to his old friend. "Dick, how's it going?" his gravelly Bat-man voice had disappeared and was replaced by a jovial baritone.

Richard smiled, "Not bad. Yourself?"

Bruce nodded and invited the boy to come in to lunch. "Where have you gone to?"

Richard put down his bags and answered, "Hong Kong, China, New York, Metropolis, Jump City, San Francisco…" His voice trailed off as he looked around the mansion. "I haven't been here in a long time, it sure has changed."

Just then Barbra Gordon walked around the corner. "Richard, This is-"

"Barbra Gordon, daughter of Commissioner James Gordon." She flashed Dick a flirty smile.

_Cute, _he thought. He turned to Bruce, "Is she in?"

Bruce nodded and told the former Robin about Barbra's help in capturing Two-Face. "Where's Tim?" Richard asked when Bruce finished. "Normally he is right here next to me."

Bruce cleared his throat, "Tim, ah, left. That is the reason I need you to tell me all about Jump City."

"He left?" Richard was incredulous. No Robin had ever left Bat-man's side willingly. Not even Jason Todd. "But, why?"

"He felt like he needed to go solo," Barbra answered. Richard caught a hint of anger and sadness.

"You sound disappointed." Richard commented.

She looked away, "Can I offer anyone in some lemonade?"

Bruce shook his head 'no,' but Richard agreed. As she left, he turned to Bruce, "Touchy subject, huh?"

Bruce nodded, "She and Tim had some kind of connection. Anyway, what's happened in Jump?"

Richard scratched his chin then answered, "I guess you didn't hear about it? A new group of heroes have surface; with Robin as the leader. They have busted a few crooks here and there, but I got the scoop on the main villain there."

Bruce looked from the window to his guest, "Really? Who?"

Richard took a sip of his lemonade, "Some weirdo named Slade. Have you heard of him?"

Bruce froze, dropping the glass Barbra gave him. "I need to contact Tim. He has no clue how dangerous Slade is-"

Richard cut him off, "Slade has already struck. I am surprised you haven't heard yet. Slade attacked the Wayne Institute of Neo-science. I was there."

"Alfred!" Bruce called, "Get me a phone, I need to make a call."

"Right away, sir." Alfred responded and came back several seconds later with a cordless phone.

"May I ask who you are calling, sir?"

"Tim. I have to get a hold of Tim."

Robin awoke. There was something ringing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller I.D. "Bruce." He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Tim, I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"That's a change."

"Cut the attitude, Tim. I think by now you've heard that Slade is in your town."

"Yeah, so?"

"He's a mad man, Tim. I am warning you about him." 

"Look, I figured that out on my own. He his very interesting, though, and cunning." 

"Exactly ,Tim. That's why you must return to Gotham. You can't defeat him without experience."

Tim was angry again and just wanted to hang up. "What's that, Star?" he said away from the phone pretending that he was being called. "I'll be right there." He turned back to the phone. "Look, Bat-man, I have to go. We'll probably talk later. Goodbye,"

"But Tim-"

There was a sharp click and the line died.

"How'd it go, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"He is fine. We talked a bit then he gave me an identity that is to be a secret." She smiled as she reached for the mustard.

Raven looked up from her book at the girl, "You mean a secret identity? And are you drinking the mustard?"

Starfire closed her drink then sighed. "Did you know he used to work for the Bat-man?"

The whole group nodded. "Yeah, they used to be tight. Bat-man and Robin. No matter how many times the villains tried to kill either one, the other always saved their skins."

There was a rapping at the door. "I'll get it," volunteered Raven. There was no one at the door, but there was a package. She picked t up and read the label, "To: Robin." She shrugged and went to his room. Still unsure of their friendship, she knocked then left it at the door.

Robin opened it to see the package on the ground. He brought it in and opened it. "To: Robin. From: Slade." Robin's breathing began to get heavier as he finished opening the package. Inside was a costume with a skull-like mask that had a red 'x' over one eye.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell?" he held the costume up to his body and looked at himself in the mirror, like girl trying out a prom dress. The costume fit like a glove. How could Slade have known his dimensions? Even the gloves fit, right to the thread. Robin threw the costume on a chair angrily. Slade knew everything about him. Robin sighed as he tried to think what Bat-man would do at a time like this and began regretting hanging up on his mentor.

"Hey, Raven. What was in that package?" Cyborg asked.

Raven didn't answer. She only shook her head.

Beast Boy looked at her, "Is he still upset?"

She looked out of the corner of her eyes at the teen, "What do you think?"

Beast Boy nodded his head and she continued, "Starfire's visit helped a bit. I could feel the atmosphere had lightened up a little."

Beast Boy stared at Raven, "Wow. Do you have no limit t your powers?"

"Actually, he was playing some classical music in his room." She turned to the other girl. "You must have a way with words, girl. I will never be able to talk to a person like you can." She complimented.

Starfire beamed at the compliment and took Raven's hand, "Nonsense, come. I will teach you!" Starfire then dragged Raven, against her will, to the roof of the tower.

Cyborg chuckled, "She never quits, does she?"

"Who, Starfire?" Beast Boy looked at the door where the two girls had vanished from. "Not that I've noticed. Hey, wanna play a game of 'Mecha Monkeys from Mars'?" He asked hopefully.

Cyborg shook his head, "Nah I'm kind of tired." He stood up and left the room to recharge.

Beast Boy sighed and was about to unplug the game system when a voice called to him, "I'll play."

Beast boy swiftly turned around and saw Robin standing in the archway. "Really?"

"Sure. I've never played before, so go easy." Robin flipped over the couch and landed next to the changling. What's the story about?"

Beast Boy started the game, "It's not the story that's important, it's the gameplay. This game was ranked number two on the 'Greatest Games' list. Right under 'Mega Racers.'"

Robin chuckled, "Cool."

Te two sat in the silence of robots beating the crud out of each other for a couple minutes until Beast Boy broke the silence. "So, uh, why'd you, um, leave?"

"Huh?" obviously Robin hadn't been playing attention to Beast Boy.

"Why's you leave Bat-man." Beast Boy paused the game and looked at his friend.

Robin turned to the side, "I'd rather not talk about is. Let's just say I wanted to, well, step out of his shadow. I have a new suit idea and new name, but the sit won't be ready until I'm about 20year old or so. I'll just change the name then."

"What's the name?" Beast Boy asked. HE returned to the game as he spoke.

"A name the first Robin is using currently; Nightwing." Robin also turned his attention back to the game.

Again the game stopped. "Wait, how many 'Robins' are there?"

"Three" Robin answered.

"If the first one is on is own and now you, who is with Bat-man?"

"Bat-girl." Robin answered plainly. He was getting tired of all the questions. Beast Boy appeared to be a detective at heart, he just acts foolish. _I'm gonna have to change that. _

"What about theSecond Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin stood up. "I'm tired," He faked a stretch and a yawn and began to leave.

"What happened to the Second Robin?" Beast Boy asked again.

Robin didn't answer.

"I want an answer. I deserve an answer!" His voice was high and loud, but not scratchy. It was more like a lion's roar mixed in with an elephant's cry. This was a side of Beast Boy that Robin had not seen.

"Why?" Robin challenged.

"Because I'm your team. I, we all deserve answers." His voice returned to normal.

Robin sighed. "Tonight, at 10:00. Be there or miss out on everything you want to know."


	8. Chapter 8

He told them. They now knew everything. Of course he left out some minor details like the names of everyone in the Bat-clan, but they now knew everything. He told them from the time he joined to the time and reason he quit. However, it wasn't a one-way confession; his other teammates also revealed some of their history. Starfire revealed she is an alien princess, next inline to the throne on Tamaran. When Beast Boy asked why she left, she only looked out the window and sighed, "It does not matter," was all she said.

Beast Boy revealed he used to be a member of the Doom Patrol. When asked what position he was, he told them he used to be second in command. Every one laughed except Robin. When he said that his real name was acctually Garfield Logan, that just made everyone laugh harder. "When I was a kid, I was diagnosed with an extreamly rare illness called Sakutia. It was cured by a serum extracted from a green monkey. The serum had a side effect; it turned my skin and hair green and gave me the ability to morph into any animal I want."

Cyborg also told his friends his real name was Victor Stone and he also told them about his life before his 'accident.' "It has hounted me every day because I probably could have prevented it, you know. My father's careless, but not careless enough to bring an inter dimemsional monster here. When the security thapes were reviewed, they discovered that he wan't even in the building; someone bugged the system. The funny thing is, though, I never found out who caused it. It was never investigated."

Only one Titan didn't confess history; Raven. She only told them that her past didn't matter to anyone but herself.

Two hours later, the Titans had gotten back to their original, care-free attitudes. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and arguing about Cyborg cheating, Raven was trying to concentrate on the book she was reading, and Robin and Starfire were discussing various Earthly rules and laws.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped his game and walked up to Robin. "Thanks," he whispered in Robin's ear. To Robin, Beast Boy's voice sounded different, it sounded the same as earlier when he asked for answers. Finally, Robin understood Beast Boy's mentality. He had been the leader for the Doom Patrol too long and wanted to be a kid. The changeling smiled and then resumed his game and also resumed his role as 'the fool.'

"Robin. I am going to the 'cold box' to partake of the mustard." Starfire said as she walked toward the north end of the kitchen. That was one thing that he could not under stand. The girl loved to drink mustard no matter how many times she had been told it wasn't Earthly custom.

As Starfire left, Raven approached Robin. "You like her, don't you?"

Robin looked up at his teammate in surprise. "N-no. I just enjoy talking to her. She's an alien and she needs help to understand." He blushed a little.

Raven smiled lightly. "You do. Any time a guy says 'no' about a girl he tries to hang-out with every day, he means 'yes.'" She walked away silently to her room to read some more. Robin wtched her go then laughed softly. "what does she know about love?" he questioned quietly. _A lot more than you think._ Raven's voice echoed in his head.

"Your training is almost complete," Slade's menacing rang through the chamber. "I have only one test left for you," he pulled out two pictures; one of Robin and one of Raven out from one of his pouchs. "Bring either one to me. Right now, the others mean nothing. Just one thing; don't kill anyone. They can be of use later."

The dark figure he was speaking to only nodded in obedience. Slade pressed a button and the sound of an airlocked door opening bounced in the air and the shady figure slowly disappeared. Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Have fun, my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Her judgment seemed to be against her in this, but her Father instructed her to capture the two Titans and this was the only way she could think of getting their attention; attempted robbery. So here she was in an empty jewelry store making the most noise possible until a gentle beep of a burglar alarm filled her ears. She smiled.

"What now, Chief?" Robin asked into the computer.

"Someone's attempting a robbery." She showed the video footage of a girl about seventeen dressed in a black and orange ninja outfit totally trashing a North Star Jewelry store.

Cyborg smiled a tad, "Why is she so violent? It's like she wants the whole world to know she's a robber."

"Or, it could be a trap?" noted Beast Boy.

The other Titans agreed. "We'll be there ASAP, Chief." He cut the transmission off. "We'll need to split up. The robber planned this, so we gotta mess it up. Beast Boy, you and Raven stay back. Your powers allow you not to be seen, follow us until I give a signal. Starfire and Cyborg, you're with me. Titans, Go!"

The set-up was almost perfect. Almost. They didn't know it yet, but the Titans had back-up from Bruce. But their back-up wasn't happy. "Man! Why can't Bat-man wet-nurse the kids?" Nightwing sighed. As much as he liked Tim and feared for his safety, he had been looking forward to a relaxing time in Gotham City. "Oh, well. I might as well make the best of this situation. He'd been looking for some action. As he thought about how the night would turn out, he quietly made his way to the jewelry store.

They were coming, she could tell. Ten minutes later, the Titans arrived at the store. "Whoever you are, come out!" The three Titans carefully stood back-to-back in the large store looking in all directions. A dark female figure stepped out of the shadows. Clad in an orange-and-blue ninja outfit, she wielded a short katana that Robin recognized. "The League of Shadows?" He asked the girl. She silently nodded. Robin pulled his bo staff out. "It's three against one, give up."

She girl smiled, her red lipstick shining in the moonlight like blood. "Never." With a battle-cry, she leapt at Robin. His two teammates were planning to join in when two gunmen jumped from their hiding places. One used the butt of his gun to club Starfire at the base of her skull while the other used a taser to some how deactivate Cyborg. They began to move in on Robin. "Leave Him!" the female cried, "He's for the boss."

"Slade?" Robin asked.

The girl nodded as she parried another swing meant for her feet. "Who'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

"Your colors resembled his quite a bit." He answered as a loud clang echoed throughout the night. "What's your name any way?"

The girl responded, "Ravager."

Two blocks away Nightwing had landed on a building and was watching the duel. Robin and the girl both had excellent form and flawless technique, but Robin had more strength being a boy. Most would think that would be enough, but the girl was much more agile and light on her toes that the boy wonder was and she got more hits off him that he did her.

Nigthwing laughed knowing that Robin was not going to beat her. Then he stopped and realized what an idiot he was; Robin was going to lose unless someone intervened. If Robin didn't have a back-up plan, he'd have to show his face. He waited.

"Go!" Robin's voice was hoarse. The girl was wearing him down. She was too fast and he needed help. Somehow his reserve fighters heard him and appeared seemingly out of no where. "Wha-?" The girl was caught off guard by the sudden intrusion and while she ordered her minions to attack the 'visitors', Robin finally got a clear shot at her stomach. The blow knocked her down.

"Surrender!" Robin said with a tired sound lacing his voice.

The Ravager shook her head and swept at his feet with her feet then at his neck with her sword in one fluid motion. Then she popped back up ready for another fight. Robin looked at her surprised then he heard a voice cry out in pain. He kicked Ravager across the room then looked behind him. He saw Beast Boy, as a T-rex, with ten tranquilizers and two bullets lodged in his hide and Raven lying on the ground, a large gash opened across he forehead. If Robin had never seen pain before, he would have winced, but working with the Bat-man had taken his toll and he was able to not have any particular feeling except hatred for his enemy. He turned back to his fight and timed his attacks correctly.

Nightwing knew he would have to intervene soon. The green kid had been shot up, if he didn't get medical attention soon, he might die. There was only one course of action here. He jumped out from his hiding place, "Rose!" The two fighters looked up. He breathed deeply, "Stop, I command it." He tried to make his voice sound as much like Slade's as possible. _She's buying it. Good._

"You are not my father!" Rose said coldly, "And my name is Ravager, Rose is dead."

Nightwing leapt out from the shadows and landed in front of Ravager, kicking her in her chest with his boot. "Can't you tell that his is wrong?" He asked. "You're not a criminal, and you have felt it goes against your better judgment." He quickly pulled a smoke bomb out from his pocket. "Robin. Next to me, now." Robin obeyed and stood next to the first Robin.

Ravager laughed, "Slade is my father and I desire to do everything he commands."

"Do you think it is brainwashing?" Robin asked to the side.

Nightwing nodded, "I'm going to try to break it." His attention returned to Ravager. "Do you really think that Slade has your best interest at heart. If he sent you to find Robin and Raven, what are the chances that he'll keep you as soon as he has them?"

Ravager looked confused, like something they said had some effect. "Im…I'm confused?" She grabbed her head in frustration and dropped her sword.

"Now!" Nighthawk tossed the gas grenades at Ravager.

"Huh? Wha-?" She slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

All was quite in the Titan's Tower. Their battle against the Ravager had taken a lot out of the team. They were wounded and tired, but they had won the battle. Beast Boy rolled down the hallway in his wheelchair. The bullets didn't hurt, but the tranquilizers really sapped him of his strength. He didn't need the wheel chair, but insisted on having it. "It's the closest thing I'll ever have to a moped." He explained. Raven showed him pity and actually took his side in helping him get his wheelchair. He wheeled himself to Raven's room and knocked. He had learned from Cyborg's experience that is was best to knock first. The gothic girl cracked the door open.

"What?" she asked succinctly. Her voice sounded tired.

"I just came by to see if you were okay and if you wanted to talk." He asked.

Raven smiled and nodded. She came outside and for the second time since they got home, he saw her scars. One large scar ran for about three inches across her forehead with small scratches and bruises also frequent on her face. She also cuts on her arm. "Fine. I'll come." The two walked to the roof. "Hard to believe that just six hours ago Starfire was trying to teach me how to be 'lovable'." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "it is obviously something I'm not good at."

"Try on me." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy like he was crazy. "You're kidding."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Come on. We have until Nightwing tells us Rose is awake. And I have seen what happens when recovering from brainwashing. It will take a while."

Raven shook her head. "Fine, I'll give it a shot."

Starfire had second and third-degree burns all over her hands from when the two assisting thugs threw gasoline on her during her starbolt barrage. She was the only Titan still unconscious. Robin was one of the worst cases. He was also confined to a wheelchair because of fatigue. He had gashes where Ravager's sword had pierced him. Still, against Cyborg's wishes, he was determined to be by Starfire's bedside until she woke up.

Cyborg was the lucky one. He only had to switch on his reserve systems and then replace his mechanical battery core. Now he and Nightwing were standing on the deck outside Rose's medical room. "…and that is how we joined," Cyborg had just finished telling Nightwing about how the Titans joined forces.

"Cool," Nightwing leaned on the rail as the night breeze rushed over his face. A small moan could be heard from where they stood. "The girl is awake," Nightwing motioned for Cyborg to follow him into the medical room. Robin greeted them at the door

"Well?" he asked impatiently, "Will is she still be a threat?"

Nightwing checked the computer readings, "The brainwashing has disappeared, but she will still remember everything. How she feels, I do not know."

As he spoke the girl was opening her eyes, "Titans? What the hell is going on?" As she spoke, she touched her head with her hand. "I have such a headache,"

The small group laughed lightly. "You had been brainwashed by a criminal, Rose."

Rose looked around. "Where is my father?" she asked. "Slade?"

Robin shook his head. "Slade's evil, Rose. Your father is a devil's agent." Tears began to drip down the side of her face onto the bed.

"That's a lie!" She screamed. Her voice cracked as she yelled at the Titan leader. "He would never do anything to harm me!"

Nightwing turned to his friends, "Can I have some alone time with our 'guest'?" The others turned and left silently. "Rose. I want to talk to you about your mother…"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire (flying because she had broken her foot) closed the door. Cyborg and Starfire began walking to the family room. "Robin, won't you come with us?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked at the door. H knew that Nightwing was telling Rose how Slade went about killing his wife. Before he could answer Star, he heard a cry from the room followed by a moan and a soft sob. Nightwing slowly opened the door and walked right past Robin without acknowledging him. "Yeah, I'll come. I am tired of all this fighting."

He turned and left with the other Titans.

Nightwing stood on the balcony of the Tower alone thinking about the night. The look on Rose's face when he told her the story was priceless. He sighed, "I think I should go home to Bludhaven. I've been here only two days and I already hate the atmosphere." He stepped on the railing to jump off.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Robin asked. His costume was still torn and his hair was messed up.

Nightwing nodded. "Why? You want to talk?"

Robin nodded.

"You know I'm not good at small talk."

Robin sighed. "I know." He was about to say something else when Cyborg flung open the door. "Robin! Robin! Starfire's awake!" Robin started for the door. Nightwing placed a hand on the lesser fighter's shoulder. "Remember you can always ask Bat-man for help."

Robin thought this over. "Can you do me a favor?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Sure."

"Tell Bruce…thank you." Robin's voice got quieter as he ended the sentence. Nightwing smiled an empty smile. "You don't have to smile if you don't want to."

Nightwing nodded. "Go to her." He left.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin entered the room to see Starfire sitting of the bed. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Two hours" Beast Boy replied. "You went back to bed after Rose left."

"I see," Starfire replied as she remembered when Rose left.

Raven entered the room. "What do we do know, Leader?" she asked.

Robin thought. "We have no clue as to where Slade is, do we?" he asked sadly.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Sorry, man. Rose didn't know that much."

"Hm, shows how much Slade trusts his family." Cyborg said.

"Actually," Robin countered. "It shows how smart he is. He anticipated she'd lose to us, so as a safety, he didn't tell her the location of his base of ops." he sighed in defeat. "There must be something we overlooked."

Raven looked at Robin. "What about that building you first encountered him?" she asked.

Robin's head snapped up in surprise. "I totally forgot about that place!" he got up and patted Raven's back affectionatly before leaving to go to his own room. He paused in the he doorway. "We leave for Slade in two hours. Get ready!"

Robin made his way to the building alone. He had told the others aside form Beast Boy to wait outside for a couple of seconds before they should enter, as a safety precaution. He picked the lock with ease and slowly ventured the building.

Beast Boy changed into an ant and mad a mad dash for the door and barely caught the open crack before it closed. Robin had told him to enter through another door along the side of the science building that was next door. He was told to be cautions and to look out for any other people who would notice him. He thought he had, but he failed to see four sets of white, pupilless eyes watching his tiny green ant body scamper into the building. after waiting about two seconds, the four people, two males and two females, swiftly and quietly entered the building.

Starfire looked through the window until she saw Robin's 'all clear' signal. the others joined him inside. "Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Robin looked at her weirdly, "Last i checked you didn't care about him." he said, "Why the sudden change?"

Raven actually blushed. "Well, you know. I just...forget it!" she said frustrated at how this human had broken down her guard.

The team of four approached what seemed to be Slade's lair. It was a large room with many machines that gave off a green aura and

had a steady stream of greenish water rushing form one end of the room to another. The four teens entered stealthily, Robin darting in

and out of dark spaces, Raven phasing into boxes every-so-often. Starfire flew above and out of sight. Only Cyborg was the most

obvious. He followed Robin's lead by darting behind larger objects. "Over there!" Cyborg whispered.

Robin nodded and picked the lock on another door. "We're in." he said. the entered. "This seemed almost too easy," he said to the

Titans. They nodded.

"It's like he wanted us to enter." Cyborg noted.

Three Titans burst through the door. A man in a black trench coat turned fast and stared at them with his one eye. "Ah, Robin, Starfire,

and Raven, how kind of you to join me. You're just in time for a game. "

"What ever the game is," Robin said, "I don't want to play it."

"But Robin, you're not playing…" he threw the robe off and pulled two swords out and rushed the three. "I am." In seconds Raven's

hooded cape was cut from her neck, any closer and she would've died. Starfire managed to dodge the blunt of the attack, but was

still sliced in the stomach though it didn't do any real damage, only Robin was prepared and jumped over Slade's head and whipped his

staff out.

He struck the older man in the back. "It may be your game, but we will win!"

"And you came to that conclusion, how?" Slade asked as he picked himself up. He threw ninja stars at Robin.

Robin put his cape in front of them and on contact folded his cape over on itself down, rendering the stars non-lethal as they dropped

to the floor. "You'll have to do better than that. You three are alone. I assume the Changling has left?"

"Actually," came a voice from above, "The I'm is right here!" A blur of green pummeled Slade to the ground. He grunted as he

fell. Just as he stood, a blue and white beam enveloped him, blasting him into a wall.

"Boyah, Baby!" Cyborg yelled.

Slade stood, "Five on one? That's not fair! I'll kill you all so easily!"

"What gives you that idea?" Beast boy said as he transformed into a rhino and charged Slade to gore him.

"The simple fact that I have a secret weapon." Slade replied as he jumped over Beast Boy. Beast Boy rammed into the wall and his

horn got stuck. Slade took this opportunity to kick at all the feet before beast Boy could change. Right as he changed, Slade brought the blunt end of his blade onto Beast Boy's neck, knocking him out instantly.

"That's it?" Slade taunted the other Titans. "you see, Robin. You and Raven are on the wrong side."

"I'll never join your side!" Raven said, enraged at how brutal Slade was to Beast Boy. She rushed him, but when he attacked, she was

ready. She ducked and rolled under the attack and he foot shot out, knocking Slade down. Robin, with his bo staff, then leaped up

to slammed it onto Slade's head. But Slade rolled away in time and struck his palm out and this caught Robin under the chin. "you see," he said. "I win. I always win!"

"There is still four of us!" he turned his attention to his team. "Come on! We can take him!" he ran forward, but when he his the second step, the tile sunk into the ground and a cage captured Robin, Cyborg and Raven. Robin looked about the cage, embarrased and frantic. "Starfire! Look for the controls! Cyborg, try to break us out!"

Cyborg nodded and fired a beam at the cage, but it did not move. He when to punch it, on contact, he collapses; short-circuted.

"You see, boy. Don't try to fight me on my home turf! I know all the tricks!" He held his arm up and there was a sickening crunch. Starfire's body fell down into his waiting arms, seemingly lifeless. Her right leg bent at an angle that couldn't be normal; not even for an alien.

"Like is said, Robin, i always win! I made this devise in case you made the unwise decision to oppose me." he patted a control panel that stemmed out into five cannons affectionatly. "This is what will deliver to you a slow and painful death." he opened the cage and roughly through Starfire's body into the cage.

Robin lovingly and protectivly cradled her body. He shot a venomous frown at Slade who pretended not to notice.

He typed in the codes on the large module and it whirred to life.

Five beam cannons, each of a different color, aimed at each Titan. "How about that?" Slade said as he tossed in Beast Boy's body just as the tofu-teen was coming to. "Huh, what happened? did we win?" he asked stupidly.

Robin just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but his voice remained strangely calm. "No, Beast Boy. We didn't win. We lost."

Robin looked up. Had the enemy really won? He looked at Starfire's expressionless face and began to cry. He was a terrible leader. He should never have left the Batman. Then he noticed two shadows near the roof and he smiled. "I see where your plan shall fail!" he taunted.

"How, Boy?" Slade said dismissively.

Robin pointed up. Slade raised his head in time for a foot to be planed in his face. "What?"

A girl stood up. "Ravager is back," She said, "But this time, I'm on the _right_ side!"

Beast Boy looked up, "But how'd you change your mind?" he asked.

"Nightwing landed and then kicked Slade in the ribs. An audible crack was heard. "She's with me!" He said. He revealed two bird-a-rangs and threw them with such accuracy that they struck the controls just so, stopping the machine.

"Open the cage!" Beast Boy yelled.

A girl with a pointed cowl and fiery red hair dropped down and began to hack the system. Finally the cage opened.

"Security breech!" Slade called out and drones flooded the area. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Ravager were caught up in the melee as Robin and Raven fended off the drones from Beast Boy as he fixed Cyborg again. "Once he's up again, i'll help get Starfire up!" he called out.

"Well hurry!" Raven yelled back as she dropped one of the now destroyed cannons on a group of drones.

"Look!" Robin called out as his staff was jabbed into two more drones. "Slade's getting away!"

The black and orange man was stealthily running from the battle. He was almost to the door when a man the seemed twice his size dropped down infront of his, barring his exit.

"Bat-man!" Slade's voice dropped to a whisper, but that word made everyone stop and stare.

"Okay," Beast Boyt's coarse voice broke the silence, "Starfire's good, Cyborg's good. Hey? Why's it so quiet?" he inquired.

Robin frowned at the teen grasped Starfire up in a hug that lasted one second before the battle resumed. Nighthawk approahed behind Slade and his batons whacked Slade's helmet at the base and the mask fell apart.

"No!" Robin cried. He wanted to see the face of the man who had been stalking him before he even became Robin.

Bat-man's fist flashed forward and caught Slade in the jaw. Nightwing tried to punch at Slade's back, but he grabbed the wrist and twisted away from the punch. Slade looked to the battle and saw that his drones, though numerous, were loosing. _If is escape from this, i need to be reminded to upgrade their fighting program_ he thought to himself.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were a awesome team. As Beast Boy tossed the drones aside in a rhino/elephant crossover, Cyborg used his sonic cannon to clear a path in front and at the sides.

Raven and Starfire, though having limited fighting experience with each other, seemed to fight as though they had been friends for life. Raven would grab a bunch of drones and toss them in the air and Starfire would shoot them down. If a drone got too close to Raven, tentacles would shoot out from under her hood and cape and slash and throw the enemies about. When a group of drones got too close to Starfire, she did somethign that surprised everybody; she punched the ground and the earth shook, knocking them down for good.

Bat-girl and Robin were fighting as one body, executing flawless team-up combos. Robin would throw a bird-a-rang andit would pin a drone to a wall and Bat-girl would stab it. With a series of somersaults and back flips, the two old partners would leave a path of dstruction.

Bat-man and Nightwing were also beating down on Slade. It was all the villain could do to block. He couldn't get a punch in. Then a bat-a-rang was slashed across his face and chest. Slade looked down for a second and crimson liquid spilled form his chest. Nightwing uppercutted the man and Slade was knocked back tot he edge of the railing. The whirr of a helicopter came closer. "Until later," Slade jumped to the helicopter and it flew off.

later...

"So what was it like?" Robin asked Nightwing.

"Hm?"  
"His face. I know you saw it."  
"Yes, I did," He said solemnly. "It was the face of a demented cold-hearted maniac with a cold calculated devious mind. He had an eye patch."

"Like a pirate?" Robin asked.  
Nightwing nodded.  
"I guess I should say thanks."

"No need." And soon he was gone."  
//////////////////////////////////////

He entered the Tower and immediately was met by Starfire's embrace. "Whoa!" he hugged the alien back, "How's it going?" he asked.

He opened his eyes as he was hugging her and saw Bat-girl's said smiled meet his gaze. He sighed and smiled grimly back. He let go of the hug and approached Bat-man and Bat-girl. "So, you saved my butt, again." he stated. "I failed and now you're ready to tell me how you were right."

Bat-man just shrugged. "Failure happens. It has happened to me and i learned from them. You do the same." he turned and left. As soon as he was out the door, the cold chill the others had felt in the room seemed to disappear.

He turned to Bat-girl. "Barbra," said as he moved in to hug her.

She resisted. "Tim, i just wanted to say congradulations; you've just severed all connections to Bat-man and Gotham." He smile sent a shiver run down his spine.

"Barb, that's not what this is about. I just ..."

She interupted again by placing her glove covered fingers on his lips. "Shhhh. Hush. It's okay, i understand." She swallowed hard. "This is good, by... for now, hopefully. You have a girlfriend, " she slightly gestured to Starfire who was drinking mustard straight from the bottle as Cyborg tried to tell her that that is not the way to eat the yellow mustard.

"Look, Barb I-"

She shook her head. "Once you finished that mission and made this team, you sealed the end of our relationship. I supose it's for the better." she kissed his check. "I'll miss you, Tim." she walked a little way, then turned. "Aw hell!" she kissed him full on and neither resisted. There was an aoudible gasp from the Titans before the two ex-lovers broke the break up kiss.

Bat-girl turned and left the building in silence.

After the shock had worn off, about two hours later, the Titans and Rose stood outside on the street in civilian clothing.

Rose stood by the curb, smiling. "Where are you going to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Bludhaven." She replied. "Look for Nightwing. He might take me in like Bat-man did to Tim... and him." She smiled.

"You're always welcomed back." Cyborg spoke up.

"But my room will still be off limits." Raven said as she tried to flag down another taxi. It sped passed; another unsuccessful attempt.

"Thank you my friends." Rose said as she waved her hands and a taxi stopped by the curb.

Rose got in the car and the yellow car sped off.

"Well, that was quite an adventure!" Beast Boy said. "New friends. I can't believe that we actually met the Bat-man!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "He was creepy, though." He turned to Tim. "How did you stand him?"

"I didn't say i did. I stood Bruce Wayne's fatherly attempts, though. Those where hard. Bruce is a good guy, though."  
Cory looked at Tim. "But how can one person be two totally different people and not explode!?!?"

Tim laughed at her confusion. "He's a weird person, thats how, not normal."

"Is anybody?" Raven asked flatly.

"There you go again!" Beast Boy complained, always being negative!" then he drew close to the gray goth girl. "You know they say opposites attract."

Raven pushed her away, "Not in my case. Now leggo!"

As the five new friends talked and walked in the street, a police car parked by the road and the officer went into a diner.

The radio static stopped and a woman's voice came over the short wave. "Burglar in building. Hostages. two casualties. 10-108

Well?" Tim looked at his frineds as he opened the front of his shirt revealing his kevlar padded robin uniform.

Raven pulled her turtleneck off, her costume underneath, and wrapped her cape about her neck.

Starfire pulled her pants down and her miniskirt fluttered in the wind.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ripped out of their disguises in an overdone cartoony manor and struck a heroic pose.

Robin, fully changed, stood infront of his team and smiled. He may have lost some powerful allies for the time, but he had gained new ones whose powers might not even have been fully tapped. he took one more look at his rag-tag teen team then turned forward. To the future, a new city awaited him to explore. A new future, a new life.

"Titans, go!"

//////////end.

Author's Note: How was that? I finally finished. you probably forgot about this story, though.Oh well. I have started a new story based on Michael J.J's True Heroes. It's a Fairly Odd Danny Neutron! (Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron crossover) wish me luck! p.s. please review this last chapter. and sorry about the batgirl robin thing, got carried away experimenting with that new paring. thanks. I may make more chapters if i get good reviews, but i make no promises. I'll try to though.


End file.
